A forbidden love
by RocketFAN
Summary: Butch and Cassidy break the rules when they give in to temptation.Please R & R! P.S: Please forgive the excessive use of the word SOFTLY NEOshipping


**A forbidden love**

By RocketFAN

Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters are property of Nintendo and I, sadly, do not own them

Rated "M" for language and . . . Ya know

The night was still. Nothing but the sound of light snoring filled the room that members of Team Rocket Cassidy, and her partner Butch, occupied.

But only one of them was snoring. Cassidy was wide awake in the bed across from where her partner of four years slept soundly. Her mind was racing with a hundred thoughts a minute.

"2:30 a.m.," she sighed quietly to herself while looking at the small, glowing clock on the night stand. Cassidy closed her eyes, but her body refused to succumb to sleep, so she got up and began pacing about the room.

"Cass?" She heard Butch say softly after a few minutes.

"I thought you were asleep," she answered in the same hushed tone.

"I _was_ until your muttering woke me up," he chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry . . . ," Cassidy apologized guiltily.

"Why are you still awake?" Butch asked her while sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes.

"I just can't sleep for the life of me!" Cassidy replied in a louder, frustrated voice.

"Come lay with me then," Butch suggested while moving to one side of the full-sized bed and motioning for her to come over.

"Okay," she said hesitantly and walked over to Butch's bed and laid down with him. Cassidy let out a deep, restless sigh as Butch wrapped his comforting arms around her and pulled her close to him. She would usually fight off such affection, but she was just too exhausted. Instead, she relaxed her tense body and gave in to his embrace, nuzzling her head into his chest. Butch allowed a small smile to escape while soothingly trailing his hand up and down Cassidy's back.

"Night, Cass," he said softly as he felt her drifting off.

"Goodnight," she mumbled sleepily while sighing contently. The sound of her partner's heartbeat was like a lullaby and she was out within minutes.

The sound of morning birds rang from outside. Cassidy woke to find herself snuggled against Butch, who was still sleeping.

"Butch?" She said while brushing her hand gently along his face. He stirred with a soft groan as the morning glow stung his freshly opened eyes.

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked her while stroking her soft, golden hair.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she replied with a sweet smile that lit up her angelic face. "Did we have sex last night, or was that just a wonderfully vivid dream?" She asked out of nowhere.

Butch looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "Must have been a dream, Cass," he said with a chuckle that he couldn't help from escaping.

"Damn . . . ," Cassidy said softly.

"You know we can't do that. It would complicate things too much," Butch added a little more seriously. Cassidy just sighed softly and laid her head on Butch's shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked him in a truly gentle voice that he had _never _heard her use before.

"Yeah. Same here?" He replied while moving his hand to stroke her face but felt wetness on her porcelain skin. "Cassie? You okay?" Butch asked her, surprised by her tears. Cassidy nodded into his shoulder while sniffling softly.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" He asked her sweetly, trying not to make it worse.

"It's so hard to fight my feelings for you, Butch. I love you with all my heart, and yet, there is nothing I can do about it," Cassidy admitted through hard sobs. Butch had never seen her cry like this before. Come to think of it, he had never seen her cry, period. He was silent while Cassidy continued weeping softly. He didn't know what he could say to her that could possibly make her feel better. She was right, there really was nothing they could do about it. Cassidy heard Butch sigh heavily and began to feel guilty about making _him_ feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Butch," she said while wiping her face with the sleeve of her nightshirt.

"I am, too," he replied softly while kissing her on the top of her head. They both laid there for a while until their cell phone rang.

"Yes?" Butch answered the phone, knowing it had to be the boss.

"I have an assignment for the two of you," he told him in his usually stern voice.

"Yes, sir?" Butch replied questionably, curious to hear what it was.

"I need the two of you to learn the whereabouts of a certain "friend" of mine. He seems to have forgotten the fact that he has something in his possession that belongs to me," Giovanni continued.

"And what would that be, sir?" Butch asked him in a professional voice.

"He has a Pokeball containing the very rare Pokemon, Kabutops. He seems to have forgotten who it _really _belongs to. I have reports from some of my field agents that he has been spotted in your area," their boss explained to him.

"Aye, aye sir!" Butch replied enthusiastically.

"Is Cassidy with you?" Giovanni asked Butch heartily, which was unusual for him. Butch looked down at Cassidy snuggled up against him.

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere," he answered nervously. It was strictly forbidden for Team Rocket teammates to have anything but a professional relationship. A good friendship at the most, but **_NEVER _**a romantic one. And they knew this, which is why they didn't, no matter how much their hearts wanted to. But even a night of innocent cuddling could be taken the wrong way by the boss.

"We'll get right on it, sir," Butch informed his boss before hanging up the phone.

"Cassie?" He nudged her lightly, noticing that she had fallen back asleep.

"Hm?" She groaned groggily.

"Manhunt," Butch stated simply.

"Fun . . . ," Cassidy replied with her face still buried in Butch's shoulder.

They got up and quickly showered and dressed in their usual black uniforms that marked them "Class A" agents, symbolized by the trademark red "R" in the center of their shirts. The boss had sent them the locations that the man they were looking for had been seen, restaurants and such. They were well equipped for the mission and had been on several similar ones before.

"Looks like this restaurant is his favorite stop for lunch," Cassidy observed the number of sightings and at what times he had been seen there.

"I think we found our man," Butch said while motioning to a man sitting silently in the corner of the restaurant. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and a regular pair of blue jeans that made him blend in very easily with the crowd. Butch and Cassidy quickly changed into regular clothes before approaching the man.

"Good day, sir," Cassidy said sweetly as she approached him.

"Good day to you, miss . . . ?" He replied while standing up.

"Webster . . . Janice Webster," she replied casually. "And this is my husband, Randy Webster," Cassidy told the man with a wink in Butch's direction.

"Uh . . . nice to meet you," the man said with a quizzical look on his face. "But what is this all about?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Why don't you just follow us," Cassidy said as she and Butch led the man out of the restaurant and into the alley behind it.

"Husband?" Butch asked Cassidy quietly as the man followed a few feet behind them.

"I can dream, can't I?" She said with a small smile.

Butch couldn't help but smile back at her and wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. But this was _definitely_ not the time or the place. When they reached a secluded part of the alley, Butch and Cassidy revealed their black uniforms and their identities.

"You guys work for Giovanni?" He stammered as he stumbled back against the wall.

"Relax, Peterson. Hand over the Pokeball and no one gets hurt," Cassidy said casually as she stalked him further back into the wall.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Peterson stammered as the two rockets stared him down.

"Oh, I think you do," Butch said while crossing his arms.

Peterson cracked rather easily and gave in. "Okay, here," he said, defeated, while surrendering the red and white Pokeball.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it now?" Cassidy said sarcastically while backing off from him. "Now . . . get," she said while pushing him lightly away from her.

"Wuss . . . ," Butch said with a slight laugh as he watched Peterson stumble away.

"Job well done. You two never fail to impress me," Giovanni said over the video phone at the Pokemon Center where Butch and Cassidy transported the Pokeball back to their boss in Viridian City. They had changed back into regular clothes before stopping at the center. A couple of Team Rocket members would never be allowed into a Pokemon Center so casually.

Butch and Cassidy headed back to their hideout in the forests of Saffron City as the sun began to fall. They were in high spirits from the praise they had received earlier from the boss and decided to go out for a drink or two. Still dressed in regular clothes, they pulled up to a very popular club in the heart of Saffron City. Cassidy had pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail and Butch sported a pair of rectangle framed glasses.

"Ugh! How insulting!" Cassidy said as she wasn't carded at the door. Butch laughed as he handed the bouncer _his_ fake I.D.

"Go ahead," the bouncer told him as he handed his I.D. back.

"You suck!" Cassidy pouted and pushed Butch lightly.

But Cassidy had forgotten about the whole incident after a few shots. One of her weaknesses for sure, was drinking. And Butch knew this, which is why he always kept a sharp eye on her when they went out. He had a few drinks himself, but nothing too drastic, considering he had to drive them back to the hideout afterwards. It was 12:04 a.m. when they left the club and Cassidy was near passing out drunk. She stumbled out of the car when they arrived back at the hideout.

"Thank God we got back in one piece," Butch told himself, now just realizing how drunk he was himself. They both stumbled into the cabin that they were currently using as a hideout and changed into nightclothes. Cassidy was the first one to pass out almost immediately. Butch stayed up for about a half hour until he fell asleep around 12:45 a.m.

The morning was not pleasant for either of them as they both woke up with massive hangovers. Cassidy had her face buried in her pillow and Butch could hear her groaning agonizingly.

"I told you not to drink so much, Cassie," Butch told her sternly.

"Shut up . . . ," she replied bitterly.

Butch smiled and decided to torment Cassidy for not listening to him. He walked over and sat on her bed.

"Come on, sunshine! Get up and get some fresh air!" He said cheerfully, despite his own hangover.

"Shut the hell up, Butch!" She snapped back.

"Come on, Cassie. Wake up and smell the roses!" Butch continued to purposely irritate his partner.

"You're going to be smelling the roses from under the fucking ground if you don't shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Cassidy ranted angrily.

"Oh, MEOW! Watch the claws, Cass!" Butch shot back at her. He decided that he had his fun and was going to leave her alone for a while and let her sleep. Butch was in the living room watching television when Cassidy emerged from the bedroom, still in her nightclothes at 3:30 p.m..

"Well, good afternoon, sleeping beauty," Butch teased at her disheveled appearance.

"Hey," she said as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Feeling better?" He asked her while noticing how much better she looked than she did earlier that morning.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied as she leaned into him.

"You know, I've been thinking . . . ," Butch began.

"About?" Cassidy asked flatly as she picked a lint ball off his shirt.

"What you said," he continued.

"I say a lot of things," she replied while rolling the lint ball between her thumb and index finger.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Butch joked as she flicked it at him.

"What did I say?" Cassidy chuckled as the lint ball hit him in the face.

"About that dream you had the other night," he explained.

"Oh, _really_?" Cassidy said with surprise and a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Now, don't go getting any dirty little ideas, Cass," Butch laughed as he saw the sudden lustful look in her violet eyes. Cassidy didn't respond verbally, but shot him a look that spoke for itself. Butch seemed to think for a minute if he should even be _considering _breaking the biggest rule of Team Rocket. But his thought was cut off by Cassidy's lips meeting his in a rather passionate kiss.

"Cassie . . . ," he said while still locking lips with his partner.

"Hm?" She said while moving her lips to kiss his neck.

"We can't do this . . . ," he said while trying, but not really wanting to fight her.

"Watch me," Cassidy said in a very sensual voice followed by a mischievous giggle.

"Oh, crap," Butch said softly, realizing he had no desire whatsoever to fight this and decided to give in to temptation.

Cassidy felt him stop resisting and smiled. "That's a good boy," she purred into his ear. She was a bit more experienced in the field of sex than he was, being an admitted "slut" in high school. She certainly knew all the right moves to get _him _going!

"Are you okay?" Cassidy giggled as she felt him trembling slightly.

"Uh . . . yeah . . . fine," Butch stammered.

"Oh, my God! Relax!" Cassidy said, surprised at his nervousness. Butch let out a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked him sweetly while stroking his face. "I know your not a virgin. Right?" She asked him with a "please say 'no'" look on her face.

"I'm not," he answered while looking her in the eye.

"Then what?" Cassidy was trying to get to the root of his nervousness.

"I have just been dreaming of this moment for so long, I want it to be . . . you know . . . perfect," he admitted softly while blushing slightly.

"Aw . . . I love you," Cassidy said, overwhelmed by how sweet the words that just left his mouth were. She jumped on top of him and hugged him tightly. "You're such a sweetie," Cassidy said softly while nuzzling and kissing his neck.

"I love you so much, Cassie," Butch said while tilting her chin up and kissing her soft lips. He was starting to feel more at ease and began caressing her sensually. He could feel her heart beat quicken as he ran his hand gently down her sides and rested them on her hips.

"Baby . . . ," she moaned as he slipped his hands under her shirt and trailed them over her back. "Your hands are cold," she shivered as he massaged her bare skin.

"Sorry," Butch said while withdrawing his hands and rubbing them together. Cassidy giggled at how cute the gesture was. "Better?" He asked as he slipped his hands back under her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head and off her body.

Cassidy shivered as her skin was exposed and pulled the throw that was draped over the couch over her and Butch.

"You have the most _perfect_ body," Butch said with a small smile while running his hands over her awesome figure. Cassidy moaned softly as he traced his fingers over the sensitive skin around her breasts. She reached down and grabbed the tail of his shirt before pulling it off and over his head.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said, eyeing Butch's trim, sculpted body like a tasty treat.

"I don't like that look you're giving me, Cassie," he laughed as her eye's flared as if she was going to dig in.

"I'm going to teach you a few things," Cassidy said while slipping her fingers into the waist of his jeans and pulling him closer to her in a rather rough manner.

"Oh, you like it rough, do you?" Butch grinned mischievously as Cassidy pulled the snaps apart and yanked his jeans off, throwing them casually on the floor.

"Only the foreplay," she giggled as she continued slowly undressing him. Cassidy started kissing him a little more gently as she could tell he didn't much like the roughness and seemed to want to be more romantic.

"You're just a big softie, aren't you?" She said sweetly, feeling guilty about being so rough.

"I guess," Butch admitted while stroking her hair. Cassidy laughed softly and nestled her head on his shoulder with a content sigh.

"That's it? You're gonna stop there?" Butch asked her disappointedly.

"I guess this isn't flowing as naturally as we expected, is it?" Cassidy said with a sarcastic scoff.

"I think we're both too afraid to take the next step, wouldn't you agree?" Butch asked her while twisting her hair around his finger.

"Well, we're already naked, might as well, right?" She said before busting out laughing at her own words. Butch started cracking up as well when he heard how hard _she_ was laughing.

"Come here, cowboy," Cassidy said while pulling him into a _very _passionate kiss.

"Now, that's more like it!" Butch said excitedly as things finally started to heat up.

"Do you really think you can handle me?" Cassidy said while pressing her body hard against his, making his pulse race like crazy.

"We'll find out . . . ," Butch gasped as Cassidy pulled him inside her. He held his breath, causing his entire body to tremble.

"Breath, Butch," Cassidy laughed as he struggled to catch his breath. "Sorry, did I catch you off guard?" She asked him while gently stroking his face to try and calm him.

"Kinda," Butch replied, followed by a deep, shaky breath. He took a few more deep breaths, each one a little less shaky until his breathing was at ease.

Cassidy giggled before pressing her lips to his. She moaned softly as his tongue explored her mouth and his hands explored her body.

"I love you . . . ," Butch said softly as Cassidy rested her head on his chest.

"I love you . . . ," she replied while snuggling against the warmth of his body.

Everything was right.

Everything was sweet.

Everything was perfect . . .

THE END...


End file.
